


Hidden Truth's

by DemonKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dialogue is hard, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how to dialogue, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, Undecided Relationship(s), Underage Harry, possible creature inheritance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKitsune/pseuds/DemonKitsune
Summary: "I don't keep secrets"The lie slid fluently from my tongue.___________After overhearing a conversation between his so-called 'friends' and their 'beloved' Headmaster, Harry starts getting suspicious. He starts spending more and more time in the library, both to avoid his 'friends', and to do research on a few of the things he had heard. He promises to teach himself everything that has been kept from him, no matter how long it took.He did have to be careful to make sure that Dumbledore knew nothing of what he was doing, which was hard with nosy, spying, friends trying to follow him everywhere.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read though this. It's not a chapter, but it is important.  
> (Not an update, I just changed the story prompt.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter... I hope you enjoy! XD. And I'm sorry this took so long... I'm also working on an actual novel.  
> So writers block hit's me a lot.  
> Anyway. Enjoy!

Ron and Hermione had been acting weird lately, and Harry was confused. Hermione had told him that they had some studying to do, but that he should try to get some rest. After all he had just gotten back from a detention with Um-bitch. He had accepted that at first, but was still confused. Hermione would usually still make him study with them.  
So he decided to follow them. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. This wasn't the first time they had told him they were going to do something, only to do something else entirely. So, grabbing his invisibility cloak, he followed them down the hall.  
His confusion only increased when he noticed them head towards Professor Dumbledore's office. He had barely seen the man this year, he hadn't even thought that he was still in the castle.  
Despite his better judgement, Harry followed them into the office. If only he knew how much the conversation he was about to hear would affect him.  
____________(Inside the office)____________  
"Hello Headmaster.", Ron and Hermione both nodded their heads in greeting. Dumbledore seemed to be expecting them, this was a meeting that had been planned then.  
"Ah. Welcome Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley. Lemon drop?" Hermione politely declined the offer while Ron grabbed a handful of the sweets. Dumbledore motioned for them to take a seat in the chairs in front of his desk. They accepted this, and sat down.  
"Is this meeting about Harry? Because we've been doing everything you've told us too. The idiot thinks we're studying right now." Hermione scowled at Ron's lack of proper title while speaking to the headmaster. Meanwhile, Harry was confused and upset by Ron's insult. And what did he mean by saying that they had done everything the headmaster had told them too? What had he told them? And why would this meeting be about him?  
"I have called you here to discuss your plans for Mr. Potter this year.", Dumbledore seemingly ignored the blatant disrespect that Ron had shown.  
Harry was starting to get impatient standing in the corner. He just wanted to know why they were talking about him, couldn't they hurry up this conversation? He not so patiently waited for them to get to the part where he learned why it was about him.  
"He seems to still be upset over witnessing Cedric's death last year," Who wouldn't be? What did Hermione know, she wasn't there, " and add Professor Umbridge's detentions to that, and he's exactly were we want him to be." Where they wanted to be? And Umbridge's detentions? Did that mean Dumbledore knew about the blood quill, and if so, why wasn't he doing anything about it? None of this was making any sense.  
"That's wonderful news Mrs. Granger. That means he should be in the perfect state of mind for me to inform him of his horcrux status. You do remember what you're supposed to do once he knows, do you not?"  
"We're supposed to use that hero complex of his to convince him that he needs to find the rest of them, and destroy them. Then make sure that he knows that he need to go next.", What was Ron talking about? And what was a horcrux?  
"We do need to do that of course, but first we need to finalize his and Ginny's marriage contract. We need to make sure that we get his money once he's dead. That is what you promised.", Why would a marriage contract between him and Ginny effect Hermione? And since when did he have a marriage contract with that girl. He didn't know much about them, but he did know that a contract like that would need parent's permission. Or in his case, guardian's permission. Of course he didn't know who his magical guardian was, but he'd guess it was Dumbledore.  
"Yes, I know my dear, and I will keep that promise. I'm working on it, but getting Sirius to sign the contract is proving to be harder than I originally thought. I feel I might have to use a few more compulsions, and maybe a potion or two.", More compulsions? Does that mean he's been controlling Sirius all this time? And who else was he using them on, if he already had Sirius under his control? Harry was officially pissed and confused. He didn't like that his life was being controlled by somebody besides himself.  
Though, now that he thought about it, he hadn't actually made many of his own decisions. They were always influenced by either Ron or Hermione, and most often, the headmaster himself. That did not sit well with him. He'd definitely be making a trip to the library soon. He could not let this marriage contract go through.  
"You do that, but I'd like to know when we're getting paid next? If I have to be friends with that attention seeking arse, then I at least want his money. We've even been making sure that he doesn't know anything more than you want him to. Like you told us too.", Hermione seemed to agree with Ron's statement, or, at least the second half.  
"Yes, I know your opinion on the subject my boy. And you two will be getting paid, along with your mother, your sister, and the Dursely's, next week.", Paid? Keeping him ignorant? The Dursely's? His questions were starting to pile up. He needed answers.  
"Professor, I was wondering if you think the Dursely's are doing enough? Harry seems to be less and less affected when he comes back each year. I think he's getting too used to the pain. It makes it harder to get him to listen to me without him questioning it."  
"You bring up a valid point my dear, I shall talk to them, and maybe up their pay.", Hermione seemed to accept this answer, because she said nothing else on the topic.  
"Is that all for today?", Ron and Hermione said nothing, so Dumbledore nodded, "Alright then. We'll discuss anything that comes up in the next meeting. I'll be bringing Molly and some of the other order members to that meeting."  
Ron and Hermione nodded and with that the meeting seemed to be over, and they exited the office. Harry hurried to make it through the door before it closed.  
After he was out of the office and a little ways down the hall, he had to stop and gather his thoughts. He needed to put together what he had learned from that conversation.  
Number one, they were trying to get him married to Ron's little sister. Second, he needed to find out what a horcrux was. Third, his friends(not anymore) were being paid to control him, and the Dursely's were being paid to beat him.  
That last one hurt. He'd been hoping that Dumbledore just didn't understand how bad it was with them when he told him about it. He'd hoped that he still cared. After all, he only had his 'friends' and Dumbledore. Though I guess he didn't even have that.  
He needed a plan, and he needed to find more information. He couldn't exactly do that tonight because it was almost curfew, so he'd have to go to the library tomorrow. Though he'd have to find a way to sneak past Hermione and Ron.  
Speaking of which, what was he going to do about them for tonight? On one hand he couldn't confront them because then they'd know he new their plan, and that wouldn't be good. On the other hand, he didn't know if he'd be able to pretend that he hadn't heard it. Though he guessed he'd have to try.  
The only thought in his head as he made his way to the dorm rooms was that it was going to be a long night.  
_________Dorm Rooms_________  
By the time he made it to the common room it was five minutes till curfew. He was glad he had made it, because he was pretty sure that Snape had patrol that night, even if Snape was the least of his worries right now. Speaking of which, he noticed his two bigger problems sitting in the corner. He could tell that Ron hadn't been back up to their dorm room yet, so he made his way up as silently as he could, and once there took off his cloak and finally relaxed into his bed.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize anybody had entered the room until he heard his name being called. Looking up he saw one of the people he least wanted to be around right now. Of course Ron had to be the first one back to the dorms. After all, he had to pretend to be the oh so 'loving' friend, didn't he? Pushing away his anger for now he realized that he hadn't responded to the redhead yet.  
"Hey Ron. How was the studying?", He vaguely remembered that studying was the excuse they had used, and he needed to seem like he was fine, and that nothing had changed. Ron fell for it easily.  
"The same as always. Hermione being bossy and me being bored, y'know?", Ron laughed it off. How could he lie like that? And pretend to be his friend so easily? It wasn't fair. He really didn't know what he'd done to deserve this. But he could think more on that later. For now he was exhausted.  
So, nodding to Ron and telling him that he needed some rest, he closed his curtains, and forced himself into a restless sleep. He had a lot to do tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This was a lot shorter than I intended it to be, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please, Please, leave your opinion on this chapter.  
> It's mainly to give information, but it is an important conversation and part of the story.  
> So, I hope you enjoyed. And once again, Please leave your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating? Yes siree. I'm so sorry it took so long. I had major writers block. And I'm also working on another book, but here it is. The next chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
> I wrote most of this in one day. And I tried a new formatt, so I hope this is easier to read. :)  
> UPDATE: I have edited the chapter a little, not a lot. But the edits are significant to the storyline. They appear at the end, right as Snape shows up.

When Harry wakes up in the morning it's to somebody calling his name. At first he ignores it, not really wanting to get up. He felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all the night before. But when the hollering continued persistently he groaned and gave in.

Sitting up to see who was trying to get him to wake up, he wasn't surprised to find Ron standing next to his bed, starting to look annoyed. Before, Harry would have just thought that it was because he didn't want to be up so early, but now he thought that it was probably because he didn't want to be around him. Afterall, Ron was only friends with him for his money.

"I'm up! I'm up. What's up Ron?", Harry was having trouble talking to Ron without mentioning what he had heard yesterday, but he had to, so he would.

"I said are coming to breakfast or not?", Harry could feel the annoyance radiating off of him in waves, his facade seemed to be breaking.

"First I need to get dressed, but you can go ahead of me. I'll catch up.", Ron, taking any chance to get to breakfast faster, just agreed and left the dorm room quickly.

It was then that Harry finally realized that nobody else was in the dorm room, they must have been hungry. 

After a few minutes of just laying there, trying to convince himself to actually get up(like me every morning lmao), he finally resigned himself to the troublesome day ahead of him and got up.

He went about his normal routine, albeit a little slowly, of brushing his teeth and hair, and then getting dressed. It took him about ten more minutes than it usually would, which was about five minutes, and he still wasn't really ready to go down to the greathall. But he would need to eventually, so he decided to just get it over with.

* * *

When he finally made it down to the greathall he had to force himself towards his usual seat. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, his thoughts had been focused on trying to get into the library without being seen since he had left the dorms. He still hadn't come up with a plan. His distracting thoughts were what kept him from noticing that his usual seat was taken until he was right next to it.  
  
His usual place between Hermione and Ron wasn't there. They had sat close together so that there was no space between them. Which left only one seat for him to sit at if he wanted to keep pretending he wasn't aware of their plans, in the middle of Hermione and Ginny. Great. 

While he was inwardly very upset by this new arrangement, he just smiled and took his seat. He made sure to show no outward signs of his discomfort.

"Hey Harry, how's your morning?", Ginny started as soon as he sat down. And she kept batting her eyelashes, it looked like she was trying to get something out of them. Not attractive.

Smile and reply Harry, just smile and reply, "It's alright so far. Sorry I was late, I had trouble waking up this morning. How has yours been?". There, that wasn't so hard, except that he hated every moment of it. But it would keep them in the dark of his new knowledge, so he would deal with it.

That's how the conversation continued throughout the duration of his breakfast. Ginny kept making moves on him, and he acted oblivious, as always.

He finished his breakfast long before the others, he didn't eat as much as them so that wasn't unusual. Once he was done he left with the excuse of needing to study for a potions assignment.

They accepted it, only because they were too busy eating or just happy he was finally leaving them alone. Either way he didn't care, he didn't want to be there either. So he left, and went towards the library.

The walk was quite and relaxing, so much different than being with the others.

* * *

Once Harry was in the library he immediately noticed Madam Pince giving him her usual glare. Oh well, he really wasn't planning on being disruptive today. Or ever. And besides, he was the only one there right now.

Ignoring her, he made his way to the 'Dark Arts' section of the library. He was looking for books that could hopefully give him answers. 

After looking for what felt like an hour, but was only about twenty minutes, he finally found a book that, while not exactly what he was looking for, would be useful. 

* * *

  
_Protection Spells_

_Protego is a spell used to guard its caster from incoming spells. It doesn't work against the killing curse. Means- to cover over_

_Praesidio is a spell used to provide a protective barrier around ones body. Lasts an hour or two. Unknown if it will work against the killing curse. Means- to protect_

_Obice is a spell used to shield you from oncoming spells by forming a dome shaped barrier around you and your surrounding area. Doesn't work against killing curse. Means- barrier_

_Obstructionum is a spell used to block other spells. It builds a protective wall of magic to block all spells, but it only covers one side. And while this a disadvantage, the spell does work against the killing curse. So it is very useful. Means- block (Recent spell)_

_Reponere is a spell used to 'replace' your body with something else. Example: You have a spell coming your way and you use this spell. All you need to do is to think of an object to replace you, and you will be teleported away from the spells range, and said object will take your place. Works against the killing curse. Means- replace (Recent spell)_

_More on the next page._   
_You can find the wand movements necessary for each spell in the back of this book._

  
This book would definitely be useful. He didn't even know that there were this many protection spells, let alone that they would work against the killing curse. From the look of the book, and titles of some chapters, he figured it was a more grey magic type book. Borderline dark, which would explain why Dumbledore didn't feel the need to have the spells taught to him and the other students.

No matter what kind of magic it is, it could keep student safe. It just made no sense for the spells to nor be used. But of course Dumbledore wouldn't use anything remotely dark, he's so close minded. Harry used to be like that too, that's what he was trying to fix.

Anyway, Harry set the book to the side to check out later, then continued to look for what he actually came here for.

* * *

It took him a while to finally find what he was looking for, but he did. A book on wizarding world politics and marriage contracts. He grabbed the books he had found and went to table in the back corner of the library. It was surrounded by bookcases, you couldn't see it from any other part of the library. It was the perfect place for him.

* * *

  
_Marriage Contracts_

_Marriage contracts are most commonly known to be used by pureblood family's. Although, there have been cases of them being used by Half-bloods, Blood traitors, or even mudbloods. Those marriages however, are looked down upon by the majority of the Pure-Blood society._

  
_Pure-Bloods are known to use these contracts to keep their blood-lines pure. Some even go as far as to only marry within their own house._

  
_Marriage between the same gender is also widely accepted in the wizarding world, so for this there have been potions and spells created to help those couples conceive on their own. They were created so that heirs could be given, as most marriage contracts demand at least one._

* * *

Well, that was actually very informative. He would need to read more into it later, so he sat it aside with the book on protection spells. On to the next, and final, book.

* * *

_House Seats Explained for Heirs_

_There are rules to the House seating arrangements. There are also meetings of these House's at the Ministry of Magic. The rules are stated simply below._

_Ancient and Noble House's have ten seats. The most commonly known House's in this specific area are; Brown, Crouch, Malfoy, Nott, Greengrass, Longbottom, and Potter._

  
_Noble House's have five seats._

  
_Certain Ministry workers may gain one seat whilst in office._

  
_A reserve of seats are held for holders of the Order of Merlin, First Class award, who each gain one seat._

  
_However, a number of rules may alter the number of seats one House may control._

  
_If a House is a Vassal House, they must give all but one of their seats to their Liege Lord House._

  
_If the Lord of one house is the acting Proxy for another House, they may use all of that House's seats._

  
_The initial five or ten seats of any House may become void if they are unable to pay their House dues._

  
_These seats will become valid again once the House starts paying their House dues again._

* * *

Ok, so all he needed to do was remember all of that. Great. He was surprised to see his House name in the book of course, though he just made a mental note to figure it out later. For now, looking at the time, he would go up to the Astronomy tower to watch the stars. He found it calming, he just hoped no one else was there.

He grabbed the three books and went up to Madam Pince's desk to check them out. She, once again, did not look pleased to see him. But at least this time he hadn't been disruptive. While marking the books for Harry, she did seem confused. He assumed it was because of the types of books, or because he never checked anything out. But she didn't say anything, just finished up and handed him the books back.

  
He smiled as politely as he could at her and finally left the library. It wasn't all that bad when nobody was there to distract you. He'd actually enjoyed all the reading. He would go back soon.

Right as he was turning the corner to reach the stairs, he bumped into what felt like a brick wall. He went down, and so did his books.

"Mister Potter, I'd watch where I was going if I were you." Not a wall then. Of course he just had to bump into Professor Snape. Heaving an internal sigh, he started gathering his books from the ground.

Once finished he stood to face Snape.

"Sorry Professor. I was lost in my thoughts." Though Snape didn't show it, he would never express his emotions so openly, Harry could tell that he was surprised by the apology. Harry couldn't blame him, he never apologized to Snape.

"I didn't expect you to be interested in marriage contracts Potter. Strange thing to suddenly become interested in." He spoke with a drawl in his voice as always. Whelp, guess he'd seen the books. Harry didn't understand why Professor Snape would be interested in his choice of reading though.

"I was just hoping to understand more about the world I'm in, Professor. I have realized I am severely lacking in knowledge of the wizarding world, and its laws." Technically, he wasn't lying.

"Yes, well. You are correct in that statement. You are severely lacking in the knowledge department. Now, do watch where you are going Potter. I have papers to grade." With that he stalked away, his robes flowing behind him dramatically as always.

As Harry made his way to the tower he was still confused as to why Snape cared about his reading choices. And why he had been so... civil? During that conversation. Pushing those thoughts aside, Harry decided that was a problem best left to another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments below. I love hearing your imput.  
> UPDATE: I nee y'alls opinions. I'm thinking of adding Severus to the relationship. So making it Tom/Harry/Severus.  
> If I do, it would start being implied soon. So I really would like honest opinions on this.


End file.
